


Consequences

by Fliptail27



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Sweet Kisses, Yuri Is Out Of His Depth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliptail27/pseuds/Fliptail27
Summary: Otabek smiled darkly and spoke in a low, deep voice. “You know you have a tendency to do things without thinking of the consequences.” Otabek advanced, stepping closer and closer to Yuri until he backed himself up against a wall. “I think it’s time you accepted some of those consequences.” Otabek’s breath ghosted across Yuri’s ear causing him to shiver slightly.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own the Yuri on Ice characters, I merely borrowed them for my own amusement.*  
> If you enjoy the fic please feel free to leave a comment!

“Hey Otabek, hold my headphones.” Yuri Plisetsky handed off his headphones with his famous cocky grin.

Otabek rolled his eyes, pocketing the headphones anyways. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”  He said using his worried, motherly tone.

“Yeah whatever.” Yuri waved him off, Otabek wasn’t his mother. He could do whatever he felt like. Yuri proceeded to hoist himself up to the railing of the foot bridge. Some asshole got up there and pretended he might fall just to show off. Well Yuri was going to show him a thing or two about actual skill. A sweet summer breeze ruffled his golden locks as he stood on the thin railing. He glanced over to meet Otabek’s concerned gaze before offering his own confident wink. He then executed a perfect cartwheel ending in a split on the railing. Looking over to smirk at the dumbfounded and slightly annoyed expression of the showboat, Yuri climbed down and proceeded with the rest of his afternoon. 

“Was that really necessary?” Otabek sighed, ruffling his short black hair. 

Yuri grinned, feeling pretty exhilarated by his dangerous stunt. “Of course. I have proven I am the most bad ass.” 

Otabek raised an eyebrow but decided that he wasn’t going to get through to the headstrong teen. “Well I’m going home.” Otabek sighed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t do anything else stupid today, please.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I can look after myself, jeesh.” As if he needed to be looked after. He could damn well take care of himself. Yuri stalked home to his grandpa’s house, grumbling about stupid Otabek always acting like his parent. Once he was alone in his room, he dug around his pockets so he could listen to his music. The right pocket was found empty, the left one held a similar fate. He checked all of his pants pockets, then double checked his jacket pockets. He never got his headphones back from Otabek. Yuri started grumbling again. Otabek won’t let this go, after he just said he could look after himself and then he forgets to collect his headphones. Ugh, he was so going to get a lecture for this. Well maybe he could just go grab them from Otabek’s apartment. Otabek had given him the location and spare key to the apartment for emergencies only. Well this constituted as an emergency. He would never know Yuri was there and Yuri wouldn’t look like an incompetent child. It worked out in everyone’s best interest, if he just popped in and took them.   
  


Yuri walked into Otabek’s nice neat apartment. The place was well maintained, it had a great gaming set up and a distinctly Otabek style to it. It even smelled like Otabek did, leather and spices. He had thought there would be a few more dishes in the sink or a stray piece of trash somewhere. Apparently, Otabek was way more organized than he was. Yuri made his way to the bedroom, looking for Otabek’s jacket as he went. He started to paw through the closet, hoping it was there and not with Otabek wherever he was. Yuri got a bit caught up in marveling at Otabek’s sense of style, he had great taste. 

“Having fun?” Otabek’s smooth deep voice shattered the silence of the no longer empty apartment. 

Yuri jumped and turned around with wide eyes to see Otabek’s bulk taking up the doorway. “Oh hey Beka...um I was just looking for my headphones.” Otabek stared at him with those gorgeous brown eyes of his before he reached into his coat pocket to produce the headphones. “Great! I’ll just be on my way then.” Yuri stood and made to reach for his headphones. 

Otabek smiled darkly and pulled them out of Yuri’s limited reach. “You know you have a tendency to do things without thinking of the consequences.” Otabek advanced, stepping closer and closer to Yuri until he backed himself up against a wall. “I think it’s time you accepted some of those consequences.” Otabek’s breath ghosted across Yuri’s ear causing him to shiver slightly. 

“Hey c’mon Beka-” Yuri began but stuttered when Otabek put his arm on the wall above Yuri’s head leaning impossibly closer. 

Otabek’s eyes bore into Yuri’s. “You only call me Beka when you want something. What do you want Yuri?”

Yuri met the fierce stare with a glare of his own. “I want my headphones.”

“Is that really all you want?”

“Fuck you Otabek.” Yuri glanced down unable to continue to hold that imposing stare. He felt warm like the temperature of the room was steadily rising. 

Otabek’s hand snaked down under Yuri’s chin forcing his gaze back. “Now there’s an idea.” Otabek tilted down to press a soft kiss to Yuri’s lips.

The kiss surprised him so much he wasn’t even sure how to react. Otabek’s lips were petal soft and felt as if they were molded for Yuri’s lips alone. When Otabek broke the kiss, his brown eyes scanned every inch of Yuri’s face searching for a reaction. Yuri took a long moment to collect himself. His heart threatened to beat right out of his chest spreading a bright red flush to his high cheekbones. His brain worked furiously trying to find an appropriate response. Instead he stuttered through the beginning of a few responses, becoming more flustered at each failed attempt. Otabek grinned and pressed another kiss. Just as soft, almost thoughtful. Just taking the moment to revel in the feeling of Yuri’s lips against his own. Yuri pressed a hand into Otabek’s unyielding form trying to get some space to breathe. He could feel Otabek’s steady, if not fast heartbeat beneath his palms. His head felt fuzzy, he couldn’t focus on anything but the intoxicating man in front of him. 

“Woah Beka I think you’re getting way ahead of yourself, I mean the fuck are you even doing?” Yuri asked completely breathless.

“Hmm...I thought I already told you, I’m teaching you a lesson.” Otabek replied, his deep voice honeyed and sweet. 

Yuri frowned at him. “Dude are you even gay?”

Otabek laughed at just how innocent Yuri really could be. “Would I even bothering kissing you if I weren’t? You’re an idiot Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Well who says I am gay?” Yuri protested.

“This…” Otabek whispered into Yuri’s ear as he pressed his thigh into Yuri’s crotch. The area showing just how invested in the moment he really was even if he was protesting.

Yuri blushed, but decided he was done protesting. He had been caught anyone and he really did find Otabek attractive. So he pulled Otabek close to give a hesitant kiss. Otabek leaned in close to kiss along Yuri’s jaw line.

Yuri tried to pull Otabek closer, to give and receive more insistent deeper kisses but Otabek pulled away with a teasing smirk. “Not so fast. I want to enjoy this.”

Yuri pouted, looking up at Otabek through his eyelashes. “You’re not fighting fair.”

“If I was fair, you would never learn your lesson.” Otabek caressed Yuri’s cheek gently, reverently. 

Yuri leaned into the touch, feeling a heat pool low into his abdomen. His desire making every touch feel like crackling lightning. He wanted more, he needed more. “Please Beka, I want you. Only you.” Yuri punctuated his statement by grinding his hips up into Otabek. 

Otabek suppressed a groan. His calm determination broke away, replaced by a hungry need. He attacked Yuri’s lips in a passionate, claiming kiss. He gave small tug on Yuri’s bottom lip, then made his way down his jawline to his neck. He found a particular sweet spot and sucked a dark red mark when Yuri tilted his head for better access. Otabek pulled away and sighed, regaining his control. “Patience.” Yuri was now breathing heavily, focusing on keeping himself upright at the moment. 

Otabek moved Yuri to the bed and crawled on top of him, both losing clothing as they went. Otabek resumed his slow deep kisses. His hands caressed every inch of skin leaving a trail of energy in their wake. Yuri was desperate, he wanted a faster pace. He wanted more, much more. But Otabek didn’t seem to be in any kind of a hurry. His touches seemed sensual, exploratory. They had all the time in the world to him. Yuri felt a coil of desire low in his body, continuing to tighten as Otabek continued his leisurely pace. He felt like he would go mad with the pleasure being pumped into his body. He needed a release and he needed one soon. 

“Beka...faster, more...please.” Yuri whined. 

“Slowly. I don’t want to hurt you, I love you.” Otabek continued, steady and gentle. The coil seemed to crunch impossibly tight before finally unwinding in an explosion of euphoria. Waves and waves of pure pleasure crashed over Yuri until a few tears slip out of his emerald eyes. 

Otabek brings Yuri in close for another slow sweet kiss, then settles beside him. Yuri seemed like he might pass out at any minute, so Otabek tucks him in and cuddles him close. “Hey Beka?” Yuri voice sounded muffled against Otabek’s broad chest. 

“Hmmm?”

“Did you say you love me?” 

Otabek’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. “Yeah.”

Yuri smiled, then snuggled in closer. “Good. Keep it that way.”


End file.
